Free Vacation, is it?
by Mizuichi Rina
Summary: A sudden invitation to our SPR team for a vacation in a rest house of one of their clients. The rest house caught the attention of the team. The team thinks it's a free vacation but what'll happen if it really doesn't seem like free at all?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever fanfic and I hope you will enjoy!

_Thoughts._

English conversation.

_xXx_

"Wow! Don't you think this place is really breathtaking?" Taniyama Mai shouted, as they walk among the grassy pathway towards a rest house located in a hill.

"Mai, stop shouting like that. It's annoying." The guy with black hair, black clothes and dark deep eyes said.

_Sheeeshh. That jerk, isn't this really awesome? To think that we can go to a place like this without anything to pay for._

"Anyway, we should hurry up. Bou-san and the others will be coming later on." Again, the guy with the dark deep eyes said.

_Think this is a case? Well, normally you will. But, unfortunately, this isn't. We were gladly invited to have a vacation in a rest house of one of SPR's clients, as a thank you gift for solving the case. At first, of course, Naru declined, but the client really insisted and we were there as well. So, majority wins!_

Upon reaching the rest house, they were greeted with two, well groomed men. The first man was tall and thin, while the other is smaller yet had a good physique that can be seen clearly.

"Welcome! We are very happy to have you here in our Master's rest house. It is quite an honor to serve the people who solved our Master predicament about that house. Please do come in, we will lead the way to your rooms." Said the tall man.

"It is our pleasure!" Mai replied.

"We just simply accepted the kind offer my client gave us. We cannot refuse if we were forcefully invited." said Naru.

"Naru! You don't have to say that! I'm very sorry for what he said, he really didn't mean it. Ha ha. No hard feelings guys…" Mai instantly said to the men.

"Nee, Lin-san, don't you think so too?" she turned around and looked at the expressionless man.

"….." nothing came out from his mouth, only a deep gaze and silence.

_Oh, yeah. Why would I even think that Lin-san will respond? Stupid me. Jeeez._

"Er, ahem. Please follow this way." This time, it was the smaller man who talked.

"This will be the rooms for the ladies, as ordered; we are to prepare three beds, a bathroom and a tea set with three exquisite cups." The tall man said with grace.

"Uhm, may I know your name? I don't think you have mentioned that." Mai shyly told them.

"Oh my! Our deepest apologies! I am called Shirataki Moranu, I am the one who will be serving you directly and this is my assistant Kahia Asaki. Please do forgive my negligence." Shirataki humbly said and bowed below the waist line.

"Ah, you really didn't have to do that much. I'm sorry. I just wanted to know so that we can call you by your names. Well, thank you for the introductions, please do take care of us." She said with a polite and humble voice.

"Hey Naru, aren't you going to say anything? You don't have to have that kind of expression in you."

"This has nothing to do with my expression." He turned against Mai and talked to the two man servants.

"As for the gentlemen, this way please." Kahia Asaki lead Naru and Lin to their room.

Their room was a few steps away from the ladies room. It was located at the second floor of the rest house, and the door was made by fine wood with marble decorations on it. The door knob has a unique design wherein it caught the interest of Naru. Much to their surprise, when they enter the room, it was big and really spacious.

"As ordered by Madam, since there are five gentlemen who will be staying here, we prepared five beds for each of you, there is one bathroom and if it is not enough, there are other bathrooms outside this room for you to use. Also, there is a set of tea cups for you. Should there be any else, please do approach me. Well then, I'll be taking my leave. Do enjoy your stay." Kahia went out leaving the two alone.

Meanwhile, in the ladies' room.

"Uwaaaa. This room is reaaaaly big! I can't imagine I can stay in a room like this, maa, it's not like I'm the only one who will be using this. I wonder how the bathroom looks like, I hope it's those kinds I see on TV." She says to herself while looking at the interior of the room.

After a while, they went down to the living room. They were waiting for the others to arrive. Shirataki and Kahia appeared to them bringing delicious snacks for them to feast on to. Mai really looked happy when she saw the cakes and cookies being placed in front of her. She quickly dig in and not showing the proper etiquette of a lady.

"Mai, calm down. It's not like the food's going to run away." Naru said while reading a book about paranormal findings.

She was clearly embarrassed for her actions, her face was bright red and she put down the cake immediately. Lin was just watching them at the side, with an expressionless face as usual.

"Oh my, I'm really sorry for showing you that. It was just so delicious that I can't help myself. Aha ahaha." Ashamed of her actions she suddenly went outside. "Uhm, I want to take a breath of fresh air, so….. I'll be going? Er, see you later!" and rushes out.

Naru, in his thoughts….

_Really, she should think before she acts. She just made a fool out of herself. That idiot._

_Damn! That jerk! He can just whisper it to me, there's no need to say it out loud. I really felt embarrassed in front of Shirataki-san and Kahia-san._

After a short while, Bou-san and the others arrived. When they arrived it was really noisy, and that was due to Matsuzaki Ayako and Takigawa Housho fighting again.

"Why don't you two calm down first eh? You guys just arrived. Don't spoil the place by your bitter arguments." The young, blonde priest—John Brown intercepted them.

"This really never ends right, John?" Yasuhara added.

"Hey hey, Bou-san, Ayako, stop it! Come on, you need to see the place. More importantly, this rest house has a nice view! Stop fighting already." Mai was convincing them and thus succeeded doing so.

"Incredible! This really is a great place. I've been to a lot of rest houses and this is my first time seeing this kind of view." Ayako exclaimed.

"Desho? We were really lucky to have been invited!" said Mai.

"Taniyama-san, where are Shibuya-san and Lin-san?" asked Yasuhara.

"Hmmm, I think they were at the living room, oh yeah, let's go!" she quickly lead them to the house and called Shirataki and Kahia.

Everyone was in awe when they saw the house, from the outside, it looked like a typical rest house, but the inside was different. Even before coming in, they noticed the rose garden surrounding the front yard, it was full of blooming red, white and pink roses. And when they entered the house, Bou-san's jaw dropped as he saw the unique interior design. The chandelier in the living room looked very luxurious, the sofas are big and very comfortable, and the tables are made of fine wood with marble designs. And to top it off, there was a huge painting of a rose garden filled with blue roses located at the left side of the wall which amazed everyone.

Passing all that, they were lead to their rooms. Shirataki lead the ladies and Kahia lead the gentlemen.

"By the way Ayako, why is Masako not here? I don't think she'd turn down this kind of invitation."

Ayako answered, "She did say that she was having a show today, that's why she can't come. But I think she'll be coming tomorrow."

"Oh, I can't wait! I really like to show her this place. It's really filled with nature! Oh yeah, our room is quite great!" Mai bragged as they were walking through the hallway.

"Miss Matsuzaki, I presume? I am Shirataki Moranu, I'll be serving you, if there's anything you need, do call me."

"Thank you. I will." Ayako replied.

At the men's room.

"Wow wow wow. This is one hell of a room." Bou-san said.

"Takigawa-san, you shouldn't say it like that." Yasuhara said.

"That's right. It'll be rude to the owner." John added.

Kahia explained again what he said to Naru and Lin, after doing so, he went out and left them.

Yasuhara was staring at Kahia, Bou-san noticed him and said "Ne, isn't that guy good looking? Hoy shounen, don't tell me…..!"

"Ahahaha. Why are you thinking of that Takigawa-san? Of course he is! Kahia-san really looks cool and composed, but… I prefer you much better." Yasuhara closely said to Bou-san.

_Baaag!_

"John! Are you alright?" asked worriedly by Bou-san.

"Y-Y-Yes.. I'm so-sorry. Ha ha"

"See that? Look here shounen, you really shouldn't say things like that in the open ne?"

"Hai hai. I was just playing with you Takigawa-san. But honestly speaking, Kasha-san was really good looking, if I was a girl, I might've fall for him." Yasuhara commented while fixing his things in the cabinet.

"True, the other guy as well, it's really a waste to see that kind of faces working here. Well we can't do anything about it, it's their life." Bou-san told them.

"After fixing our things, we should go out and look at the place! Taniyama-san did say that it's beautiful." John suggested.

"Yeah!" both of them agreed.

They left the room after they finished packing. They saw the others were already outside so they hurriedly went too. Seeing as Mai and the others were having fun. So, here starts their "free vacation."

_xXx_

Here ends my first chapter! Please do make a review. I accept all comments and anything.. .

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: The past

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT AND ITS CHARACTERS. I DO HAVE OTHER CHARACTERS INVOLVED THAT IS OF MY OWN.**

This is the second chapter, and I do hope you will like it! Read and review! Thanks!

_Thoughts._

English conversation

_xXx_

Under a big tree, Lin, Mai and Naru were sitting at the table prepared by the servants. Bou-san and the others approached them and joined

"Bou-san! What do you think, this place is really cool isn't it?" said Mai.

"Absolutely. It's been ages since I had this kind of vacation. I'm glad we accepted their offer."

"It really seems like it's too good to be true, not that I want to complain, but I didn't know that our client last time was really rich." Yasuhara said as he picked up a cup of tea on the table.

"Yasuhara-san, it is not of our concern whether our client is rich or not. We just accept the job and solve it." Naru commented at him, he was sitting at one of the chairs and was still reading a book.

There was a gentle breeze that made them feel very comfortable. They liked the atmosphere and enjoyed the time. While they were talking, Mai went further to go sight-seeing. She invited Ayako and the others who wanted to go. All of them left except for Naru and Lin.

"Lin, what do you think of this?" he showed the text to the stoic man, it was regarding about the book that he was reading. The book was about paranormal findings, it was old and the pages were not that clear anymore to read and it quite picked his interest when he found it at their room, lying at the corner of one of the tables. He didn't bother to ask Kahia, who was in charge of them, for he decided it was unnecessary.

"Indeed, only few books have this kind of article printed. After all, this is a long lost type of Chinese technique that was forbidden to be used again." He replied as he continued reading the text. Lin's face was serious and he was deeply concentrated in reading it.

Meanwhile, Mai and the others were leisurely walking at the garden of roses where they passed by earlier.

"Ne ne, the owner must really love roses right? It's really an eyeful when you see a garden such as this." Said Mai, while touching the thorns of a crimson deep rose.

"I can't help but agree with you. I do like roses but not to this point. Oh, and be careful, you might prick your fingers Mai." Ayako said.

The weather seemed very fine, it was sunny and there were no traces of dark clouds. There were slight breezes and the petals of some roses glided around when a huge breeze came.

"Taniyama-san, how big is the property of our clients? I just got curious because we're a bit far from the rest house." Asked the young priest.

"Uhmmm. I even don't know. I didn't really asked Shirataki-san about that. I haven't thought about that. But I'm aware that it's big, I'm just not accurate as how big it is."

"Well, you can say that it's awfully quite a huge property. I did notice a signboard at the side of the road indicating that it is a private property of the family Zaratsuchi. But that was a bit far from the location of the rest house." Yasuhara said.

"Zaratsuchi?" with widened eyes, Mai asked Yasuhara with a hint of confusion.

"Ee. Zaratsuchi, I can't be wrong about that. Is there something off?" Yasuhara asked back.

"Are you REALLY sure? I don't remember our client having that name. The clients' name was Wokamino Jun. I did notice that it was an odd name, but Naru didn't much pay attention that."

"Eh? Now, I'm confused. Well, it would be better if we ask Shirataki-san about it later." And so they shrugged that topic off.

As they went on, they noticed that a small shrine is located far off from where they are. It wondered them; they weren't expecting to see a shrine in that place. They decided to go there and pay a visit at the same time.

"It seems like an old shrine. It's not being maintained properly. Some people are obviously not doing their job." Bou-san said. He walked around the shrine to see if there are people inhabiting the shrine, yet found no one.

The shrine, not only does it look old, but it seemed like it was abandoned a long time ago. It looked that it's about to collapse due to the old wood and its supporting pillars are tattered. They were worried, especially Bou-san and Ayako. A few minutes have passed and they decided to go back for it took them a while at the shrine. It was already in the afternoon when they finished looking around at the place. They were headed towards the house and they were just simply chatting with each other. They laughed around when Bou-san tried to mimic Ayako when she makes her glamorous entrance when they have a job at hand; when Yasuhara was playing flirty with Bou-san and Mai and when they just talked about how stoic Lin is. They reached the rest house not long after, Naru and Lin were inside the house, and they were served with cold drinks and snacks by Shirataki and Kahia.

Yasuhara, remembering what they were talking about earlier, he asked Shirataki about the owner of the rest house. Immediately, Shirataki replied: "Zaratsuchi? I see, so you saw that old signboard at the road along the way. Indeed, the owner of this rest house is Wokamino-sama, but a few generations passed, the Zaratsuchi were the owner. It was the late Chiwako-sama's, the wife of Wokamino-sama, grandparents. They left the house for her and after she died, they decided that Wokamino-sama will receive it as his property. And so, Wokamino-sama ignored about the signboard that you saw, perhaps in respect for his late wife."

"I see. So that's how it was. We were confused back there about who the real owner is. So that's the story… anyway, we only know of Wokamino-san but not about his wife." Mai said.

"Well, that is because Wokamino-sama was really depressed when Chiwako-sama died. It was a tragic accident where they fell off a cliff while driving back home." Shirataki added.

"They?" Naru asked him this time.

_Ohhhh. So he does have something that can arouse his curiosity. That means he was listening quite well._ Mai thought while looking at Naru.

"They, you ask? That is, Chiwako-sama was with her younger brother. Fortunately, he survived." Replied Shirataki.

"But, may we know how the accident happened? If you don't really mind telling us." Naru asked again.

"Of course Shibuya-sama. You may find this laughable but at that time, Chiwako-sama was the one driving, suddenly a cat crossed and she panicked and… you know the next part."

Everyone was surprised for the reason that they heard. The look on their faces, as if they were saying "Just because of a cat?" Shirataki and Kahia noticed that part and couldn't afford not to chuckle.

"Indeed, it was because of a cat. Chiwako-sama really loved cats and that's why she really avoided the cat. Although it resulted in her death and minor injuries to her younger brother; that was the only part that they couldn't really accept wholeheartedly." Kahia answered them this time.

"True, it really is a tragic incident." Ayako commented.

"I agree, but honestly, I never expected that "that" was how she died." Yasuhara added.

"In any case, thank you for telling us Shirataki-san." Naru said while drinking.

Nightfall was steadily approaching. They were served with western type of foods accompanied with dessert, as what you would expect from a rich family. Everyone was happily eating, conversations came up followed by laughing their hearts out.

"Mai, eat properly. You're spoiling the food." Killing the flow, Naru told that. He was finished eating and stood up. "I'll be going first."

"What in the world was that? Suddenly talking and now suddenly leaving? Really now. It's still too early to go to bed!" An angry Mai said.

"Let's just ignore that now Mai. Eat up or I'll steal all of the food left!" Bou-san said.

"What? No way!" and they started having their eating competition.

After eating, they watched a horror movie. Mai was screaming and Naru could hear it. He came down and saw them grouped together. He chuckled at the gestures they were making and went back to his room afterwards. The movie finished and they went to their separate rooms.

"Neee, Ayako. That movie was good, right?" with a nervous voice, the young lady asked.

"True. You were screaming all over you know. Your voice was loud. Anyway, I'll be taking a bath first." Replied Ayako.

"O-okay!" said the scared Mai.

_My gosh. It really beat the crap out of me. Why did Yasuhara-san have to bring that kind of movie? I'm really scared now. With the same kind of situation as we do, I can't help but imagine that "that" might happen to us. Uwaaaaa! Ayako, hurry up!_

Ayako finished and Mai followed. They went to sleep right away.

"Hmmm? It's really dark… I can't seeanything… Hello? Ayako? Weird… No one's replying… Eh? What's that? I have to go closer and…"

"Mai, be careful."

_xXx_

What do you think?

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: Dream

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT AND ITS CHARACTERS. I DO HAVE OTHER CHARACTERS INVOLVED THAT IS OF MY OWN.**

This is the third chapter of my story! Sorry for the late update.. Been busy because it's Christmas time Do read and review! Thank you very much!

_Thoughts._

_**Sound effects.**_

English conversation.

_xXx_

"Hmmm? It's really dark… I can't seeanything… Hello? Ayako? Weird… No one's replying… Eh? What's that? I have to go closer and…"

_Eh? It disappeared? This is really not good. Can't sense anything at all. This really gives me the creeps. Not to mention, I suddenly remember that movie we watched. It's your entire fault Yasuhara-san! Gosh, I can't really see anything except…wait…except? I…I can see myself clearly…wait wait wait! This feels like déjà vu. Let me remember…. This happened before… yah, I'm sure of it. It really did! But, when and how? Weird. How come I really can't recall? Urghh. Stupid brain of mine! Simple as recalling, you can't even do? Uwaaaaaa. This really is the worst. Ah! Now that I mention it, how did I end up here? Oh yeah, I was sleeping… so, naturally, "he" should be here! But, how come "he" aint?_

"Naruuuuuuu! Hoy, Naruuuuuuu! Answer me! You're here aren't you? Heyyyyyyy!"

_Weird. How come he's not answering? Normally he would just appear like a bubble. Damn him. Why can't he be here at a time where I really need him? Gaaaahhhh!_

_**Screeeeccchhhhh… Screeeeccchhhhh… Screeeeccchhhhh… Screeeeccchhhhh…**_

"Huh? What's that? That, was definitely a strange sound. No mistake! Oh my God, don't tell me something's here. Please! Spare me that! We're supposed to be on vacation. How come I have to experience this? I'm supposed to be sleeping comfortably in that king sized bed, and yet…. What luck!"

_**Screeeeccchhhhh… Screeeeccchhhhh… Screeeeccchhhhh… Screeeeccchhhhh… Screeeeccchhhhh… Screeeeccchhhhh… Screeeeccchhhhh… Screeeeccchhhhh…**_

_Uwaaaa… there it goes again! And it even was longer than before… I should have to wake up. SOMEBODY wake me up! Please please please please! I don't want to get stuck here longer. Wake me up, ASAP!_

_**GO AWAY! GET OUT IF THS HOUSE! YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE! GO AWAY!**_

_What?_

_**SLAP!**_

"Mai! Wake up, will you?" the worried miko woke her up. Her hands, painful because of the slap she gave to Mai.

Apparently, she… Mai, was having a terrible nightmare. She was throwing herself all over the bed and making loud noises. Ayako woke up from the noises and noticed that Mai was doing that. Worried, she went over and tried to call her, yet no response. She tried again, and still no response, then she decided to forcefully wake her up and successfully did it at her fifth time.

"Hey, don't tell me that because of that movie we watched you got nightmares Mai. I did notice that you got really scared by that. Hey! Are you listening?"

"Ayako, I really had a weird dream…" Mai said to the priestess.

"Weird dream? Don't you always have those?" Ayako asked her back.

"That is, well, it's weird because it's unlike my unusual dream. "He" should be there, but "he" wasn't. And that made me really worried." She answered.

" 'He'? Who is "he"?" Ayako noticed that and was curious.

"Ah! _Oh my gosh, I slipped! _ Never mind that, the scary thing is that I heard really scary sounds…"

Ayako caught this interesting, asked, "What kind of sounds?"

"They go "_**Screeeeccchhhhh… Screeeeccchhhhh… Screeeeccchhhhh… Screeeeccchhhhh…" **_she tried to imitate the sound as close as possible.

"So? Is that all?" asked the miko.

"No, actually just before waking up, I heard someone saying that we are not welcome here. As if that person wants us to get out of here. That was what made me really scared. I mean, or rather, does that mean that someone else, a spirit or ghost is living here? When I opened my eyes at that dream, it was all black. As in pitch black, and I can only see myself, nothing else. No sound or anything. I couldn't even hear my own echo when I tried to scream… But I since I was talking in my head, I don't know for that part. It was really creepy Ayako… The sounds, the second time I heard them, it was twice longer than the first, then I started freaking out and then that's where the part where I heard someone say that we're not welcome. Obviously, it was scary right? I mean, that wasn't normal for you to have a dream like that especially when we are here, in a rest house which is not ours."

"Okay okay. You don't seem that freaked out so much. So, what I'm really interested is that someone said that we are not welcome here and that we should go away. _Though I'm also interested about who that "he" she was talking about. _Anyway, if I believe right away that dream of yours, surely, it is totally in timed with our vacation here and that's what really is weird. Perhaps there is something here that we haven't noticed. Well, everyone's still asleep, we should just tell them that when morning comes. Just go back again to sleep if you can, okay? Come, we'll sleep together, that way you'll be at ease, ne?" nicely said by Ayako.

Mai agreed, and then went to the bed of Ayako, this time she slept soundly. Before falling to sleep, Mai was in deep thought about who was the person who said that and why Naru didn't appear in her dream. Then, as usual, morning came. They woke up and went down to eat except for Mai, who seemed to have overslept.

"Oy, Ayako, where's Mai?" Bou-san asked.

"She's still asleep. She had a weird dream last night and woke up in the middle of the night." Ayako replied.

"What?" Yasuhara and John asked.

"Like I said, she woke up in the middle of the night because of a weird dream." She said again.

"Then isn't that a nightmare?" Yasuhara asked.

"True. But she was the one who said that it was a weird dream. So, I just said what she mentioned to me last night." Ayako added.

"If that's the case, then we'll just wait until she wakes up, right Shibuya-san?" John said.

Naru only nodded and continued eating.

"Well then, let's continue eating. Masako-chan will be arriving later after all." Bou-san said to them.

_Yeah, and ask her if there's something here. _Ayako thought.

After an hour, Mai woke up. She went down and saw Kahia.

"Eto, Ohayou gozaimasu Kahia-san. Is everyone finished eating?" Mai asked.

"Yes Taniyama-san. You are the only one left, though I did hear that another companion of yours will be arriving today. I do wonder if she has eaten already." A concerned Kahia said.

_Wow. Never expect him to be this caring. Well, this is his job, but I'm glad that he thinks of other people's well being. He's a good person, that I'm sure. Although about last night's happening, I'm still worried about that. Well, I might as well eat my portion of the day!_

"Taniyama-san, I shall go and prepare your breakfast, please do wait here for a while." Kahia said.

Mai just nodded in agreement.

_**Screeeeccchhhhh…**_

_What the? It's the same sound as in my dream!_

"Taniyama-san? Is something the matter? You look different." Kahia asked her out of concern.

"Oh, ahh… no, I mean, nothing's wrong. By the way Kahia-san, have you heard a weird sound?" Mai asked.

"Weird sound? Like what, Taniyama-san?" Kahia asked back.

"Yes, weird. Sounds like '_**Screeeeccchhhhh…' **_have you heard that?"

"No, I haven't. I'm sorry, but why are you asking that Taniyama-san? Is there something wrong with that?" Kahia answered back.

"Uh, no. Not really. Perhaps it was my imagination. Hehe. Oh, have you eaten Kahia-san? If not, you can join me!" Mai cheerfully said.

"Yes I have. And Taniyama-san, also we are not allowed to eat with the guests. That is a strict rule by Madam." Kahia promptly said to Mai.

"I-is that so? Ahaha. Sorry!" she immediately said.

_Huh? Madam? If I'm not mistaken, she's already dead right?_

"Kahia-san, isn't the wife of Wokamino-san dead already?" Mai asked out of curiosity.

"That is, Chiwako-sama was Wokamino-sama's first wife. Wokamino-sama had to remarry in order to have a child that will succeed him." Kahia answered.

"Was that it? I see. I understand. I'm sorry. Haha. That got me confused there."

"Yes. Well then, I'll be taking my leave." Kahia said.

"W-w-wait! Uh, if you don't mind, can you please stay with me until I finish? I'm sorry for being selfish, but I don't want to eat alone for now. Please! I beg you Kahia-san! _It'll be bad if I hear that creepy sounds again alone here._" Mai said while clasping her hands together with an 'I beg you' look.

Taken aback by her look, Kahia agreed and stayed with Mai until she finished. After a few minutes, she finished eating and accompanied Kahia to the kitchen and forced to help him despite how he refused. Finishing all those, she went to where the others are. She noticed that Naru is still reading that book that he was reading yesterday. Lin was with him as usual, and the other guys are together. She approached them and she caught everyone's attention. They were giving her a look of 'are you okay?'

_Ayako, definitely told them about what happened last night, otherwise they won't be showing these expressions. _Mai thought.

"Uhmmm. Good morning! How was your sleep guys?" she asked them with the intention of ignoring their look at her.

"Mai, will you tell us what happened to you?" Bou-san demandingly told her.

"Fine. It's like this…"

And Mai told them her story. On the other hand, Masako just arrived. When she was approaching the house, she felt incredibly nauseated.

"What's this? What a creepy mansion. Just how did they end up in this kind of place?" Masako said then she noticed that something ominous was at the second floor mansion and the rose garden.

"T-t-that's….!"

_xXx_

End of this chapter! this was all I could do with the time that I have. Really really busy for preparations. hope you liked this chapter! Look forward to the next chapters to come!


	4. Chapter 4: Presence

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT AND ITS CHARACTERS. I DO HAVE OTHER CHARACTERS INVOLVED THAT IS OF MY OWN.**

_Thoughts._

English Conversation.

Start reading! :D

"T-t-that's….!" the look on the face of Masako was the look of someone that saw a corpse.

_What a horrid thing! How could that be? This is my first time seeing a person like that. How could they stay at this house, with that person here? My goodness!_

She hurriedly went inside, ignored everything around her and knocked hardly on the door. After a few moments, Shirataki came and open the door for her. He was very surprised to see Masako in that state.

"Are you Hara Masako-sama? I assume that you are quite tired from the travel. Please come inside to take some rest. Do call me Shirataki, I am to be at your service." Calmly said by Shirataki, this provided her some relief and she quickly came inside as she was lead carefully by him. He offered her some tea to calm her down, he was aware that there was really something wrong with her.

"Hara-sama, did something happen?" Shirataki asked.

_What's wrong with Hara-sama? Did she saw something? But, if she did, what could it have been? Seeing her like this, it's got to be something bad. It's better to call the others, but I can't leave her here like that._

"Excuse me, Hara-sama? Can you come with me for a while?"

"Y-yes." She replied as if whispering.

_Well, that's good to hear. We better go now._

So they went to where the others are. Masako wasn't able to walk very steady so she had to cling to Shirataki, as a gentleman, he gladly helped her. They were at the backyard garden, and Kahia was with them, they were playing a game of Shiritori; Naru and Lin were at the sides, Naru—reading the same book while Lin was looking at them. Masako and Shirataki approached them, when Masako felt an eerie feeling; she panicked quietly and didn't show to Shirataki what was happening to her. She looked back and saw the same horrid person she saw before entering the house.

_Who…who is this person? Why is he looking at me like that?_

She glanced at the others; she noticed that they were quite normal. She stared at Mai closely, nothing's wrong with her face, it's not the face of someone bothered about the feeling she felt. Masako was scared, while she was looking at her friends, that person still staring at her. She glanced back, and saw that the look on the face of that person was more horrid than before.

_T-this, stop! Please, I don't want to see something like that. Please, I beg you. Stop staring like that. It's really scary, I don't want that, I don't want to remember seeing that!_

Then suddenly, the ominous stare stopped. She looked at where that person was and noticed that he's gone. Relief came and she calmed down almost instantly. Mai and the others noticed her; they approached her happily without knowing the battle that she was having inside of her. She felt the surge of happiness especially when Naru looked at her.

"Masako! What took you so long?" a cheerful Mai asked.

"What? I came here right away after my show." She calmly replied.

"Now that we're all here, let's have some fun!" Bou-san suggested.

"True. Why not do-"

"Sorry, but can we have a serious talk first?" Masako interrupted.

This time, Naru saw the serious look of Masako and approached them. Lin followed behind.

"Hara-san, is something the matter? What's with the serious talk?" Naru asked.

"I… I just saw someone looking at me, like with a murderous intent. When I arrived, at first, I noticed that there was something kind of different in this mansion, but I couldn't describe it fully. And then when I was approaching nearer, I saw that person for the first time. I was frozen stiff; I almost could not breathe normally. I tried to compose myself then I walked fast to the door and knocked as hard as I can. And fortunately, Shirataki-san came and opened it for me. I was really relieved for that, but still, I cannot take off from my mind, that horrid look. Afterwards, it seemed like Shirataki-san noticed that and tried to calm me down, I did calm down but, that wasn't enough so he brought me here, perhaps to ease my mind more. But, honestly, I didn't expect that even after coming here, I felt the same eerie feeling that I felt before, I looked back and saw that he was there staring at me, with more intensity. I was really scared and I was screaming in my mind… I kept on screaming "Stop it" and I was really begging for that. Thankfully, after saying those, I felt that, that eerie feeling stopped and when I looked back, he was not there anymore. Really, I never imagined that you kept living with that man here for a day! And to think that I was scared witless and that when I saw you playing shiratori like some kids, I was thinking, are you insensitive? Or are you just playing dumb? How can you act normal when someone who is obviously not normal is here? Besides, I should have asked you this first, Shirataki-san, but would you mind telling me who that man was? Is he the owner of this mansion?" and Masako stopped talking waiting for the answers.

Everyone was shocked by her story. No one made a sound and the look on their faces was depicting something like "What are you talking about?" even Shirataki was surprised, he wasn't sure of how to answer Masako. Finally, Naru was the one who broke the silence.

"Hara-san, are you sure about what you are talking about?"

"What? I am sure of it. I wouldn't make a dare to make up stories. And besides, I will not gain anything from it, right?" she promptly replied.

"That's true Naru. Masako won't dare to lie and make stories like that." Mai confidently said.

"Yeah, like Mai said…" John added.

"But, Hara-sama, I never thought that you were troubled because of someone from this house. I was thinking, you were worried about something from your work." Shirataki said.

"Wait! Don't you think that there's something wrong with what we're talking about?" Yasuhara raised a question.

"Now that you pointed that out, there is something odd. I mean, Hara-san said that she saw a man looking from INSIDE the house, and if I'm not mistaken, everyone was here, and Shirataki-san was with Hara-san, so that means that there should be no one inside the house. If so, then the man that Hara-san saw was probably a spirit." Lin commented.

"Th-that's right. If so, then… that person is…" a not composed Shirataki was saying.

"Exactly. A spirit or should we say, a ghost." Naru added.

"But! We haven't felt anything at all." Ayako said.

"Wait, you're forgetting that Mai had a weird dream saying something like "go away, you're not welcome in this house." It might have a deep connection with the ghost that Hara-san saw." Bou-san told them.

"That may be true. After all, if you hear something like that, you would normally think that you're being hated or that person doesn't want or like you." John added.

"If you could pardon my opinion, it coincides with the thing that Hara-sama saw. If, that man was the person in Taniyama-san's dream, then one would normally think the reason as to why he was staring so intense to Hara-sama. Therefore, we can say that he was clearly telling something." Kahia entered the conversation.

"You have a clear point there Kahia-san." Yasuhara said.

"Then, we can clearly say that, the man Hara-sama saw is the man who said words like 'go away' in the dream of Taniyama-san. But, the thing that we are not clear about is, who is that "man", right?" Kahia said.

"And why he said that." Mai added.

This time, everyone was lost. Just who could that may be, they don't have any idea. Then, it came to someone's mind…

"Hara-san, pardon me if I ask you this, but if you can, can you describe the face of the man you saw?" Naru said without hesitation. Everyone was surprised to hear this. They don't know what he was up to but, there was a person among them who is definitely against it.

"NARU! How can you ask her of that?"Mai suddenly blurted out.

"Stupid, weren't you listening? I asked her, if she could. I wasn't forcing her to. It's up to her if she can or not." He replied to her statement.

"It's not a matter of asking, can't you be more sensitive? Besides, there's no way she can say no to you!" she answered fiercely.

"I only want to know something. Is that really that bad? If she can describe that man's face then perhaps Shirataki-san and Kahia-san may recognize the description." He answered back.

"Pardon? What do you mean by that Shibuya-sama?" asked Shirataki.

"I was thinking, that maybe it was someone from the family of Wokamino-san or his late wife." He answered.

"Is that so? Then, that makes sense, right?" Kahia said.

"Yeah. That thought didn't cross my mind though. I was surprised by the idea that you came up Naru-chan." Bou-san commented.

"That may be true. But there can also be a chance where it may not be a relative of theirs. And so, just to make sure, can you describe it to us Hara-san? Naru said.

"Of course. He did look like an old man, although about what I'm about to say are quite sensitive." Masako said.

"Is that so, then, to those who are weak at heart may leave. Then, please continue Hara-san." Naru suggested.

"Okay then. He was….."

And cut! Ohohohoho was that thrilling? Do read and review guys!

Thanks for reading. Next chapter might take quite a longer period, I think. Well, we are humans, we are born with long patience! :D

As I was making this chapter, I was tormented with a lot of obstacles: a. no internet connection to upload right away; b. my nephew kept pestering me; and lastly, there was no convenient place to encode. Ugaaaaahhhhh! Good thing, I overcame that and with all my might, I made it! Ahahaha! Applause applause! No, just kidding, that's not something you should applause for. Anyway, I made it up to the fourth chapter, I don't plan on making this long and so perhaps two or three chapter to go and this will end. Up next is Chapter 5: Conflict! Gokigenyo minna-sama! .


	5. Chapter 5: Conflict

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT AND ITS CHARACTERS. I DO HAVE OTHER CHARACTERS INVOLVED THAT IS OF MY OWN.**

_Thoughts._

English Conversation.

It definitely has been a while. Thank you for standing by to those who are waiting for an update Read and review minna-sama!

"Okay then. He was….."

"Masako, if you really can't tell it's alright." Mai said.

"No, it's just that I'm trying to clearly picture him out so that you can understand especially Shirataki-san and Kahia-san. Anyway, as I was saying, that old man was dark skinned, he was wearing… I think thick clothes and he wore black long sleeves… his hair is already white and has a mustache too, but the worse is that he has a scar that runs from the upper left forehead down to the jaw, as if it was slashed and… and…" Masako stopped for a while and her face was really pale.

"And what Hara-sama?" Shirataki asked.

"Tha-that old man's right eyeball is gone!" she said that sentence in a hurried way.

Everyone's expression was stiffened. Something like that was unexpected; no one saw that coming, not even Naru or Lin. Naru glanced at Mai, her face was horrid. The silence was too deafening, someone had to break it… but no one could. The sky then turned dark, it looked like it was going to rain hard so they went inside the house. They were looking at the second floor, perhaps expecting that the old man will appear to them, yet he did not. At the inside, they stayed at the kitchen; they definitely didn't want to be alone or separated now that there's this thing going on.

"Uhm, I'll be preparing for your lunch… so if you can just wait for awhile." Kahia said.

"Y-yes. We will. Thank you Kahia-san." Mai answered. _Oh my gosh, hearing what Masako said really made me scared. What in the world happened here? I didn't expect something as horrid as that. What in the world is gonna happen to us? What about our vacatioooooooooooooon?_

"Hooooouuuu. It really seems like we're in an awkward situation, ne?" Bou-san told them.

"Indeed, Takigawa-san. But I do think that the man is somewhat related to the previous owners of this house." John replied.

"You think so too, John? You might be right, but we still can't say because Shirataki-san or Kahia-san hasn't said anything yet." Naru added.

"Hara-san, I know this might not be very comfortable to ask but… what kind of expression did that man made when he was looking at you?" Yasuhara asked.

"Wa-wait! Why are you asking that?" Mai promptly asked.

"I just wanted to know Taniyama-san, because if the man that was staring at Hara-san is the same as the man in your dreams, then it might be a lot easier to solve this problem." He replied.

"You do have a point there." Ayako added.

Then everyone looked at Masako, waiting for her answer.

"So?" Naru butted in.

"He was glaring at me. Obviously he was mad and looked as if we just did something unforgivable to him, you know that look, right? He was seriously angry, to the point that it really scared me." She then answered.

"Now, we can say that the man in Mai's dream and that man at the second floor might be the same person." Yasuhara concluded.

"Yes, that might be true. Then, it only means that we are trespassing in this place, wherein that man thinks that it's his. Thus, everything just falls perfectly into place." Lin commented as well.

"That makes perfect sense…" John said.

Just then, the two servants came bringing their lunch. Everyone looked at them, and it seemed like they know what the gang wants from them—answers.

"I know that everyone wants the answers but, I'm very sorry to say that… I do not know this man at all. I don't have prior recollection ever meeting or heard of such a person. After all, who will not forget that man if his right eyeball is missing?" Shirataki said.

"We're very sorry. We do know that this is very troubling. But we ourselves don't know as well. Please do understand us. We are very sorry for the inconvenience." Kahia bowed as he said that, following him is Shirataki.

"You shouldn't have to do that!" Mai immediately reacted.

"That's right. We don't blame you; it's just that we are always bound to have a case wherever we go. And this time, we are the unfortunate victims, or should I say the suspects for trespassing here." Naru told them, he was still holding the book which he was reading since yesterday.

_Eh? He hasn't finished reading that yet? It's not even that thick, knowing that he is such a bookworm; he should've finished reading it ages ago. Now, what's happening? _Mai thought deeply and bothered to ask him. "Nee Naru, why is it that you're still holding that book?"

"Oh? You noticed? You're becoming observant Mai." He said.

_Well, that's obvious. She likes you, it's a given that she would notice. _Bou-san, Masako, Ayako, and Yasuhara thought so.

"Ugh! Whatever, you don't have to answer that." Mai angrily said.

"It's fine. I wanted to mention this a while ago but I haven't had the chance. So, I find it hard to understand what the purpose of this book is." He said.

"Purpose?" everyone asked him except for Lin.

"Yes. I found this book on the desk at our room, the first few pages were about long lost Chinese practices which are rarely used today, but after reading the next pages, they were about Western and Eastern Europe traditional practices. The book is handwritten so I claim that this is a journal from someone that studied these countries' practices."

"I get what you mean Shibuya-san, after all these practices are way too different from each other. So there shouldn't be any connection made. That's why you raised the question as to what purpose." Yasuhara said.

"I see. It's true, I, for one, can say that the old Chinese practices are very complicated compared with the ones in the Europe." Bou-san added.

"So that's why you keep on holding to that." Mai said.

Then, Naru looked at the two servants and asked them, "Do you know the author of this? There is nothing I can find that can indicate the name or any information. Not even in the texts itself. The author did not use the first person point of view, rather a third one, it really seems like he/she doesn't want people to know."

"Unfortunately Shibuya-sama, but I don't know the author." Shirataki replied. Followed by Kahia, "I, as well."

"I see. Is it possible to have a conversation with Wokamino-san here, Shirataki-san?" Naru asked.

"I will ask Wokamino-sama later." He replied.

"Well, it seems like we really need help from the outside, ne? After all, we can't do anything by ourselves here." Mai said.

"We are very sorry. I will go and call the main house to see if Wokamino-sama is available." Shirataki said.

Everyone had the look of confusion. Everything was in pieces, there were no connection except for the vague guess they had as for the person in Mai's dream and the man from the second floor. Shirataki went to call and they waited for him to return. While he called, they started eating their lunch, setting aside for a while their problem. A few minutes later, he came back.

"Wokamino-sama is….."

*phew* it really took a long time interval. Haha :D I'm sorry if I said in the last chapter, that this chapter's title's "conflict" well, I changed the scenes because I thought I needed to add some more mystery. I love mystery stories! They're great and they keep you thinking! :D well, maybe I can keep up with the story line. I do hope that you like this chapter. Sorry if this wasn't that long, my eyes are tired . tsugi no chaputa wa o-tanoshimi ni! :D ( is this even correct? Ugggh IDK hahaha )


End file.
